


Ups and Downs

by jvnsen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnsen/pseuds/jvnsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets down sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

Dean sometimes gets… down. He’s not depressed, no matter what Benny or Sam say. Just sometimes he wants to be left alone for a while. A long while. It’s no big deal.

Except maybe that Benny left on a business trip this morning, and he’s down again.

When he first wakes up this morning, he doesn’t want to move for the next few days. Or weeks. The idea of going into work today makes him want to cry, but so does gathering the energy to find his phone and call his boss to call in sick, so he doesn’t bother doing either.

He falls asleep again, and when he wakes up the clock on the nightstand tells him its eight o’clock at night.  His throat is dry, and when he gets out of bed to head to the kitchen his body feels like lead.

Grabbing some water and taking a stop at the bathroom, he climbs back into bed, burrowing under the covers and curling on himself, like maybe that’ll keep this fog that seems to be crushing him at bay. He briefly considers calling Benny, or at least Sam to let them know he’s okay, but even that seems difficult now, so he closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him.

When he wakes up for a third time, he’s not sure how much time has passed. He can hear his phone ringing from the living room, and he decides it’d be better to let people know he’s fine now, than deal with Sam knocking on his door later.

He checks his phone, and there’s eleven missed calls from Benny, three from Sam, and a bunch of texts from both of them. He doesn’t bother reading them, just sends back, “i’m fine” then turns his phone off.

Dean curls up on the couch, blanket wrapped around him. He plans on turning the TV on and watching something, Dr. Sexy maybe, but he somehow ends up staring at the wall for a few minutes. Or a few hours. He doesn’t really keep count.

The next time he opens his eyes, he’s lying on the couch, and he guesses he fell asleep here. Huh. There’s noise coming from the kitchen, and he’s sure that’s what woke him up.

A figure steps in front of him. Benny. Is he supposed to be home already?

Benny crouches in front of him, runs his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Hey, darlin’.”

Dean offers him up a small smile. He likes to think he makes it look pretty believable, but he doubts it. Benny always sees right through him.

“Have you eaten anything since I left?”

Dean shakes his head. No point in lying. Benny already knows the answer.

Benny sighs, and he looks so heartbroken for a second that Dean thinks he should be the one worrying about Benny, not the other way around.

“Okay, sugar. We’ll get some food in you and then we can go back to bed, alright? I’ll take care of you.”

Through all of Dean’s highs and lows, he’s never doubted that. Benny always takes care of him.


End file.
